Dragon Destiny
by Marde Geer
Summary: [Lemon]El último poder de Kaguya distorsionará el mundo mandando al equipo 7 a una extraña y desconocida dimensión donde la magia, demonios y dragones no son mitos antiguos. Naruto y su equipo deberán adaptarse al mundo nuevo y buscar cómo regresar a su época.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, pues esta es la primera vez que se me ocurre hacer un Crossover de los animes que son de mi gusto. He tenido la idea molestándome en estos días y pues tras leer el manga 689 de Naruto pues nació la idea.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y pues a ver qué tal me irá en esta temática. Algunas cosas pondré al final de la presentación como Notas del Autor.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto, igualmente se hará uso de los personajes de Fairy Tail que son propiedad de ©Hiro Mashima

**Título****:** Dragon Destiny

**Aclaraciones****:** El prologo está referencia del manga 689 de Naruto Shippuden. Pueda ocurrir spoiler para quienes no siguen el manga de Fairy Tail asi que no se asusten XD.

**Tipo:** Crossover. FanFic.

**Género****:** Drama-Lemmon-Aventura.

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personajes****:** Aún sin definir. Pero es entre los personajes principales.

**Autora:** Mard Geer

* * *

><p><strong>~oO<strong>**::Dragon Destiny****::Oo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*********Prologo*********

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El campo de batalla había quedado hecho escombros. Todo lo vivo fue extinguido y toda la alianza sumida en el plan maestro de aquella mujer que seguía elevada sobre los aires. Mirando. Analizando. Esos ojos perlados no perdía ningún movimiento ni siquiera el compas de la respiración del equipo 7 aunque ella seguía mostrando interés en los herederos de los hijos de Hagoromo.

Y allí Kakashi, sumido en el poder del Susano que le fue confiado por su gran y mejor amigo: Obito Uchiha, decidió contraatacar para frenar el Gudoudama que Kaguya había acumulado con mayor intensidad.

—**¡Esa cosa nos absorberá! —**se oyó la voz de Naruto que yacía a lado de Sasuke.

—**Es demasiado grande. —**habló Sasuke tratando de armar un plan**—. Crece cada vez más, no podría usar el Kamui ni siquiera intentándolo a lado de Kakashi.**

Naruto miró a su amigo. Sabían que estaban en una situación desesperante y no había forma de poder parar. Mientras tanto, Kakashi solo se limitó a observar. Era un genio y en su mente empezaban a surcar ideas…Gracias a la esencia de Obito pudo formular un plan.

—**¡Mierda! —**masculló Naruto**—. Si sigue creciendo no podremos regresa a nuestra dimensión. **

—**Cierra la boca, dobe.**

—**¡Tenemos que sellar a la abuela conejo si queremos acabar con todo esto!—**apuntó con el dedo a la mujer que seguía enfocada en su plan.

—**Solo hay una cosa por hacer. —**habló Kakashi mirando a Sakura que estaba junto a él en el cuerpo del perfecto Susano**—. Tengo un plan y creo que será lo último que podremos lograr como equipo.**

Los tres muchachos no tenían más remedio, bueno, Sasuke solo debía acatar y admitir que todos los planes que su sensei proponía siempre funcionaban. Naruto y Sasuke estaban frente a Kakashi, él solo colocó sus manos en los hombros de los chicos. No era necesario las palabras, el poder que tenían podía abstenerlos para una comunicación telepática…una como del clan Yamanaka.

—**¿Captaron la idea? —**indagó el peliplata mirando a Naruto, era él el que siempre olvidaba su participación en los planes aunque esta vez el rubio asintió mostrando una sonrisa triunfal**—. Bien. Esto es lo último. ¡Vamos acabar con Kaguya!**

Ambos herederos avanzaron primero como parte del plan. Tenían que combinar sus técnicas para poder resolver el problema. Sakura quedó a lado de Kakashi, ella solo debía observar todo y entrar en el momento preciso en que sus dos camaradas acorralaran a la mujer.

Kaguya los observaba. Sabía que la iban a sellar y claramente no tenía la mínima intensión de bajar la guardia y dejar que un cuarteto de seres inferiores y mortales la encerrara como si fuera ella un simple animalito.

—**Si uno de ellos muere…nadie podrá sellarme. —**murmuró para sí posando sus ojos perlados en los clones de sombra del heredero de Ashura.

—**Solo es una distracción, madre. —**habló el engendro hijo negro de la mujer**—. Ellos solo quieren desconcentrarte. Deberías deshacerte del enano rubio ese.**

—**¡Te oí! ¡¿A quién le dices enano, cosa deforme?! —**chilló el verdadero Naruto empujando a uno de sus clones**—¡Yo te mandaré al infierno, bruja!**

Sasuke suspiró. No entendía hasta donde llegaba la estupidez de su ex amigo.

—**Cállate Naruto. —**lo jaló del cuello**—. Es la única oportunidad de sellarla. Tenemos que atacar los dos al mismo tiempo.**

—**No seas tonto, ella podrá ver los movimientos.**

—**Si atacamos los dos hay más probabilidad de sellarla, dobe.**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos en señal de duda pero luego terminó accediendo. Entonces, tres de sus clones se pudieron delante de Sasuke y luego se movilizaron para dejar que el verdadero Naruto y Sasuke se fueran primero contra la mujer; Kakashi los siguió con el Susano aunque notó que Kaguya era demasiado rápida para esquivar los ataques.

—**Madre creo que ya es momento de que uses tu fuerza. Has acumulado demasiada en todo este tiempo y eso te hace muy poderosa. —**dijo el Zetsu negro.

La mujer activó el Byakugan para captar con claridad mayor los movimientos de sus rivales. Con una increíble velocidad, atestó una larga vara negra en el cuerpo de Kakashi haciendo que éste mascullara de dolor y arremetiera contra ella lastimándole el brazo.

—**¡Madre! —**gruñó el Zetsu negro al ver cómo Kaguya fue atestada en el brazo derecho por la fuerza de Kakashi.

—**¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! —**llamó Kakashi a los dos chicos que inmediatamente actuaron.

Aprovechando el descuido y daño de Kaguya, ambos chicos se alistaron para atacar a la mujer al mismo tiempo. Ella ya no tenía tiempo para escapar a otra dimensión, estaba desorientada por el ataque del peliplata y lo único que debía hacer era atacar a uno de los dos herederos y todo se acabaría.

Solo unos cuantos centímetros…y lograrían sellarían a la mujer. Ella lo calculó y reveló una vara negro que había guardado para atacar a Sasuke pero éste se desvaneció dejando a la vista un clon de Naruto.

—**Con que éste era el propósito de los clones. —**murmuró la mujer**—. Parece ser que éstos dos son los sucesores de Ashura—**pensó al darse cuenta del trabajo en grupo que ambos lograron.

—**¡Kakashi-sensei! —**llamó Naruto, el verdadero, al peliplata**—¡Listo! —**el hombre efectuó el kamui mandando a otra dimensión la vara que ella poseía.

En ese momento, Sasuke apareció un poco apartado junto a los clones de Naruto con el fin de llegar a la misma posición en la que el verdadero Naruto se hallaba. Kaguya sabía que eso era muy malo, planificó meticulosamente adónde iría a parar.

—_**Esto es bastante malo. No funcionaria las dimensiones. No si el heredero de Indra sigue con el Amaterasu. **_**—**pensó la mujer inmediatamente al tratar de elevarse.

—_**Solo hay una en la que pudieras desertarlos, madre.**_** —**la acción telepática del Zetsu negro le dio una idea a la mujer_**—. Tú eres señora y dueña de dimensiones. La creadora de varios poderes. Usa aquello, madre. **_

—_**Hagoromo…Hamura**_**—**murmuró la mujer al recordar el día en que se batió a duelo con sus hijos y cuando uno de sus grandes técnicas iba a resultar.

—_**Hazlo madre. Nos salvaremos.**_** —**incitó el menor.

Kaguya cerró los ojos. Estaba a uno segundos de que los dos chicos la sellaran así que solo se elevó pero…

—**¡Esta vez no escaparás! —**la voz amenazante de Sakura perturbó a la mujer**—¡Esto acaba aquí mismo!**

La mujer miró con horror a la pelirrosa que estaba envuelta por la energía del Susano de Kakashi.

—**¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! —**dijo Sakura impactando su puño en la cabeza de la mujer.

Ambos chicos golpearon a la mujer para sellarla.

—**Listo…Es ahora o nunca. Hazlo, madre—**murmuró el Zetsu negro.

El impacto de los tres chicos llegaron en el preciso momento, Kakashi estaba a un metro de ellos y logró ver una extraña mezcla de luz y oscuridad. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo, lo sintió.

Una extraña y gran cantidad de chakra destelló ocasionando un cambio radical a la gravedad y el entorno.

—**¡Eclipse! —**dijo Kaguya con una expresión de horror. Algo había salido mal.

—**¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡Naruto!** —chilló Kakashi al ver que los tres chicos eran arrastrados por la mujer dentro del vortex que se estaba abriendo**—¡Sujétense! —**usó su Susano para atraparlos.

Lo que él no entendió era que su técnica se estaba desvaneciendo ocasionando que él también sea arrasado con sus jóvenes aprendices a la dimensión que la mujer los había conducido…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>_Es la primera vez que hago algo de esta índole asi que espero sea bien recibido para ustedes. Las parejas que haré están relacionadas con el equipo 7 y el equipo de Natsu y quizás con los miembros de Sabertooth. En fin, espero sus comentarios y trataré de actualizar semanalmente.

Gracias

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Mard Geer ®**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos los lectores, lamento la tardanza de publicar el primer capítulo pero estoy en una racha de examanes y casa más pesadas así que me tardé en postear pero he aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y pues a ver qué tal me irá en esta temática. Algunas cosas pondré al final de la presentación como Notas del Autor.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto, igualmente se hará uso de los personajes de Fairy Tail que son propiedad de ©Hiro Mashima

**Título****:** Dragon Destiny

**Aclaraciones****:** El prologo está referencia del manga 689 de Naruto Shippuden. Pueda ocurrir spoiler para quienes no siguen el manga de Fairy Tail así que no se asusten XD.

**Tipo:** Crossover. FanFic.

**Género****:** Drama-Lemmon-Aventura.

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personajes****:** Aún sin definir. Pero es entre los personajes principales.

**Autora:** Mard Geer

* * *

><p><strong>~oO::Dragon Destiny::Oo~<strong>

—**Capitulo 1—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos. Casi alcanzaban ver casi borrosamente lo que estaba frente a él. La luz artificial le dañaba la retina y él los volvió a cerrar, quería levantarse pero sintió el dolor en el pecho y allí mismo le empezó a palpitar mayor dolor. Sus piernas no le respondían, sus brazos habían sido inmovilizados y entonces comprendió donde estaba.

—**Ya despertaste. —** afirmó una chica rubia enfatizando la alegría **—. Nos tenías preocupados.**

Por primera vez en toda su vida, él se sintió tan adolorido como si lo hubieran arrojado desde la montaña más alta. Tenía las manos vendadas y el torso también, pero su mente le dio el trabajo de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y había pasado.

—**¿Dónde están todos? —** indagó un poco desorientado **— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

La chica de cabellos rubios sonrió con mayor alegría, se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la ventana para retirar las cortinas y dejar que la luz de la luna más el frio desgarrador entrara por aquella ventana. Ella entendía que no podía salir de esa habitación sin darle respuestas, conocía bien al hiperactivo muchacho y lo que podría ser capaz de hacer por conseguir explicaciones. Nuevamente regresó a su asiento a lado de la cama, tomó una manzana que había en la mesita y con una navaja empezó a pelarla.

—**Volviste a salvarnos. Realmente creí que no saldríamos de éste asunto. —** cortó la manzana en cuatro pedazos **—. De alguna manera u otra, pudimos librarnos de este evento apocalíptico. Fue una suerte que mi yo del futuro dejara su diario. —** dejó los cuatro pedazos en el plato.

Natsu Dragneel abrió los ojos completamente y sonrió efusivamente como siempre lo había hecho. Saltó de un solo movimiento para caer al suelo aunque después de unos minutos cayó de rodillos quejándose del dolor.

— **Estás tan herido como todos los Dragon Slayer.—** Lucy cogió al pelirrosa del brazo para llevarlo nuevamente a la cama.

—**¿Dónde está Wendy? Su magia me ayudaría muchísimo.**

— **Ella está igual que tú. Erza y Mirajane deben estar con ella. —**abrigó al muchacho **—. Quizás tengas la fuerza de un dragón pero tu cuerpo es tan humano como el mío y es por eso que merece un descanso ¿de acuerdo?**

Lucy acarició los puntiagudos cabellos rosa de su amigo. El muchacho no objetó, ella tenía toda la razón y no era necesario darle la contra porque ya empezaba a sentir el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, un ligero palpitar de incomodidad empezaba a molestar a la maga celestial. Algo había visto, aunque Charle no visualizó absolutamente nada, cuando Atlas Flame derribó a Motherglare provocando que éste destruyera la Puerta del Tiempo.

Fue algo fugaz pero tan sólido que podía jurar ver siluetas de cuerpos.

_**«Sería imposible que el Rogue del Futuro llamara a alguien más aún en su momento de derrota»**_**,** pensó la chica.

—**Oye, Lucy. —** la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos

—**¿Qué ocurre Natsu?**

—**Parece que algo te preocupa, ¿qué es? —**insistió, cualidad innata en el Dragneel.

—**No es nada en lo absoluto. —** mintió con una sonrisa falsa **—. Solo estoy preocupada con lo que le pasará a la princesa Hisui.**

—**No creo que su viejo sea tan gruñón.**

—**Lo sé pero en una posición como en la que está puede poner en peligro el prestigio de la familia real. —** miró con seriedad hacia el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana **—. Todo esto es complicado aunque no creo que tome tiempo al reino en reconstruir lo que causaron los dragones. —** volvió la mirada en Natsu que lucía más confundido aunque la sonrisa en él surgía con naturalidad.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de las marcas de la batalla, Natsu mantenía esa finura y hermosura confianza que transmitía a quien desease aunque tendría uno que ser lo bastante persuasivo para comprender y dejarse intimidar por lo que él quería decir.

Sin darse cuenta, Lucy se acercó al chico para acariciar sus manos y luego las mejillas heridas del pelirosa. Sonrió. Había algo mucho más hermoso que yacía encerrado dentro de Natsu, algo muy cálido, fuerte y paternal.

—**Lamento interrumpir —** habló una mujer de edad avanzada, de apariencia delgada y alta con el pelo rosa recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza por dos alfileres de gran tamaño con forma de luna creciente bordes, y con dos golpes de pelo a la izquierda que enmarcaba su rostro **—, pero debo ver cómo sigues.**

—**¡Porlyusica-sama! —** la chica pegó un gritito de vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—**Ah, abuela, creí que estaría con el maestro. —** y como era muy dado en Natsu, pasó desapercibido las reacciones de Lucy.

La mujer solo enarcó la ceja mirando con molestia al muchacho. Simplemente no soportaba toda la estancia de semanas con ellos, de hecho, ella era bastante fría con toda persona. No compartía en lo más mínimo alguna comunicación con humanos pero por el cariño y larga amistad que mantuvo con Makarov, el maestro de FairyTail, sentía el deber de ayudar a sus pequeños "hijos".

—**Makarov debe estar ahora mismo con Laxus y Gajeel. —** respondió mientras preparaba sus ungüentos curativos **—. No tengo mucho tiempo. —** miró al pelirrosa **—. Los dos chicos de Sabertooth requieren de mi presencia.**

—**Creí que no los ayudaría.**

—**Eso quisiera pero Makarov me pidió el favor de revisar a esos niños.**

—**Ellos han ayudado mucho, abuela. —** defendió Natsu mascullando de dolor al sentir una fuerte palmada en el torso otorgada por la mujer**—. ¿Dónde está Happy?**

—**El gato azul está con Asuka. Esa pequeña ha quedado fascinada con todo esta batalla. —**contestó la mujer vendando el brazo del muchacho **—. Todos ustedes se han acostumbrado en solo ser sanados con la magia de Wendy. Es por eso que les duele mucho más.**

De cierto modo, la mujer tenía toda la razón y Lucy lo entendía muy bien aunque Natsu, siendo el típico muchacho despistado, refunfuñó con pucheros de un niño infantil. Él quería volver a la acción, quizás para ir a molestar a Gajeel o a Laxus aunque su interés mayor radicaba en platicar con Rogue…

Por otra parte, Lucy dejó de mirar al chico y a la mujer para enfocarse en el cielo oscuro. Algo había llegado por la puerta en donde el Rogue del futuro también salió. Su corazón volvió a precipitarse. Una sensación mucho más tétrica cruzó Eclipse…, quizás un posible personaje del futuro…, quizás el mismísimo Zeref arribó a esa época.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los sonidos viajaban de un lado a otro. Pequeños ruidos iban y venían como si el viento arrastrara a lo lejos muchas hojas. Voces se podían identificar como un gorgoteo después de la lluvia. Y los pasos cada vez se hacían audibles.

Él seguía sumido en la realidad e inconsciencia. No podía definir si todo lo que pasaba por su mente era el simple recuerdo de un día de verano o algún entrenamiento a lado de su tan querido maestro. Pero luego, a lo lejos, algo oscuro arribaba apresurado. Era una mancha que andaba rondando por su recuerdo y que de a poco tomaba alguna forma humanoide.

Ojos rojos como la sangre.

Ojos blancos como las nubes en pleno verano.

Ojos con formas eclípticas como el…

—**¡Rinegan! —**soltó en un chillido estruendoso.

—**Cálmate muchacho. —** contestó una voz apagada y dulce a la vez.

El chico de cabellos rubios no pudo ver nada. Estaba todo sumido en la oscuridad aunque gracias a la poca luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana pudo darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación y que en la puerta había alguien pequeño.

—**¿Quién eres? —** indagó un poco afligido al recobrar el conocimiento complemente.

—**No hay nada de que temer muchacho. —** le respondió con amabilidad y él pudo notar de que se trataba de una mujer.

Aquel personaje encendió las luces y eso le dañó la retina al chico rubio que instintivamente se frotó los ojos. El personaje se dio a conocer: una mujer de edad avanzada que tenía los cabellos casi canosos y éstos eran recogidos en forma de un moño.

— **También te afectó todo este problema de los dragones. —** siguió hablando la mujer provocando confusión en el chico **—. Es una alegría que todo acabara**.

Naruto palideció. Las palabras de la mujer lo sacaron de la sintonía de la realidad.

_**«¿De qué cosa habla?»,**_ se preguntó sumamente confundido pero en esos momentos recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que estaba consciente.

—**¡¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y Sasuke?! —**se exaltó saliendo de la cama con apuro**— ¡Dígame anciana ¿Dónde está Kaguya?!**

La noble anciana abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa y fue allí donde sus sospechas empezaron aclararse. Ella tocó a Naruto de la mano y éste cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía mareado como si todo el chakra se le estuviera consumiendo.

—**Como lo esperaba. —**susurró ella tratando de que el chico se pusiera de pie para que volviera a la cama.

—**Es un poco pesado para usted, señora. —** desde el umbral de la puerta, un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro y un polo blanco se acercó a ella **—.Está demasiado débil.**

La mujer sonrió y dejó que el hombre ayudara a Naruto a que volviera a la cama.

—**¿Usted también está aquí? —** indagó débilmente el rubio **—¿Dónde está Sakura-chan y Sasuke?**

—**Están inconscientes. —** contestó mientras arropaba al chico **—Descansa Naruto. Mañana hablaremos sobre esto.**

No era necesario repetirlo dos veces. Naruto volvió a caer en los extensos espacios del sueño. Por otra parte, Kakashi dirigió su mirada en la mujer. No estaba ni contento pero tampoco a la defensiva, simplemente estaba confundido pero tenía que mantener al margen su sentimiento.

—**Ustedes son extranjeros. —** habló la anciana **—.Salieron de la Puerta Eclipse.**

_**« ¿Eclipse? ¿Es acaso que este mundo es dominio de Kaguya?»,**_ pensó con suma preocupación el peliplata.

—**Creo que las dimensiones se alteraron. Si. Supuse que eso pasaría. —** continuó la mujer aunque esta vez dejó de mirar al peliplata **—. La cantidad de magia en todo el reino fue tan excepcional que seguramente dejó vortex en otras dimensiones. —** caminó lentamente hacia el estante que estaba un poco cerca a la ventana**—. Todo este cambio es tan apresurado. No me llevó tiempo en estar estas condiciones pero fue un alivio que todo concluyera.**

Kakashi se sentía mucho más confundido. Todo el recital expuesto por la mujer lo estaba confundiendo.

—**¿Podría decirme donde estamos? —**por lo menos tenía que saber a donde habían llegado.

—**Este es el Reino de Fiore, extranjero.**

—**Soy Kakashi.**

—**Bien Kakashi-san. — **la mujer sacó una caja del armario y lo apegó a su cuerpo **—.Los únicos que encontré entre los escombros cerca al perímetro de la puerta fueron a tres extranjeros—. **Se volteó para mirar al peliplata**—. Al parecer, el Arca del Tiempo es como dicen: "Magia perdida"**

—**¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con todo esto del reino y magia? — **por vez primera se sentía un completo tonto.

—**Al juzgar por sus trajes y fuente de poder, creo que la magia acumulada en la puerta abrió una dimensión en la época de los ninjas ¿o estoy equivocándome con sus origines? — **ella sonrió ante la expresión confusa del hombre.

—**Procedemos del mundo Ninja. Estábamos en plena batalla con el peor de nuestros enemigos.**

—**Y no nosotros estuvimos en una batalla contra uno de las pesadillas de la humanidad. —**las arrugas en su rostros guardaban muchos secretos **—. Correcto. Eso define todo. Nuestros mundos se enlazaron en el preciso momento en que fuerzas antinaturales chocaron produciendo una abertura en ambos mundos pero al parecer fueron la única fuerza viva que estuvo cerca para ser absorbidos por Eclipse.**

—**Esto es confuso pero creo que estoy captándolo. —** no podía esperar más sorpresas, con la presencia de aquella diosa empezaba a creer en las maravillas del universo**—. Espero que mis estudiantes puedan comprenderlo.**

—**Creo que el muchachito no logrará asimilarlo. —** miró con dulzura a un Naruto soñoliento **—.Es mejor que descansa por hoy, quizás mañana puedan hallar respuestas.**

—**Debemos saber cómo llegar a nuestro mundo.**

La anciana dejó de sonreír. Había oído acerca de las variantes de las dimensiones y universo pero nunca pudo saber si todas las cosas podían volver a su estado original.

_**«Tal vez por el momento no es necesario hablar de eso»,**_pensó mientras se encaminó con lentitud de la edad hacia la puerta

—**Quizás algún gremio pueda ayudarlos. —**la expresión en Kakashi era suficiente razón para que ella siguiera explicando**—. Es un grupo de magos. Aquí en este mundo se usa magia y cada grupo de magos se unifican en gremios.**

—**Entiendo, ¿puedo saber dónde encontrar?**

—**Te guiaré mañana a un gremio que quizás pueda ayudarte.**

—**Se lo agradeceré eternamente, señor…**

—**Oh, disculpe mis modales. Me nombre es Ultear… Ultear Milkovich pero pueden decirme Ul.**

—**Gracias Ul-sama.**

La mujer abandonó la habitación dejando a un confundido Kakashi. Él sabía que su estadía allí no sería nada agradable y no solo por interactuar con personas extrañas sino a un mundo que seguramente estaba regido por otras leyes naturales.

_**«¿A dónde hemos llegado?»,**_ pensó Kakashi mirando a Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>_Pues me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso pero tratare de ser puntual con los capítulos. No fue mucho este capítulo debido a que no quiero entrar con apuros al encuentro del gremio con los chicos de Konoha. Además hago uso de la parte de la derrota del Rogue del futuro para entrelazar y dar coherencia con los sucesos asi que también tomé de opción a Ultear.

Gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Mard Geer ®**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos los lectores, lamento la tardanza de publicar el segundo capítulo pero estoy de tan mala racha con exámenes, resfriado y con una pequeña lesión que he sufrido con mi naricita (ah, ya entiendo cómo les duele a los chicos cuando les patean sus cositas XD)**

**Espero sea de su agrado y pues a ver qué tal me irá en esta temática. Algunas cosas pondré al final de la presentación como Notas del Autor.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto, igualmente se hará uso de los personajes de Fairy Tail que son propiedad de ©Hiro Mashima

**Título****:** Dragon Destiny

**Aclaraciones****:** El prologo está referencia del manga 689 de Naruto Shippuden. Pueda ocurrir spoiler para quienes no siguen el manga de Fairy Tail así que no se asusten XD.

**Tipo:** Crossover. FanFic.

**Género****:** Drama-Lemmon-Aventura.

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Autora:** Mard Geer

* * *

><p><strong>~oO::Dragon Destiny::Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Capitulo 2—<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Fue así, en mi teoría, el cómo llegaron aquí. —** terminó de hablar la mujer dejando la taza de té frente al rubio que yacía muy confundido.

La historia había sido demasiado extensa. Muchos relatos y sucesos habían sido narrados de una manera pausada para que todos pudieran entender y, un Naruto con poca capacidad de comprender las cosas había llevado a Ultear a narrar la situación por más de tres horas.

—**Entonces eso también explicaría el porque no podemos usar alguno de nuestros poderes. —**dijo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la anciana **—. Es poco creíble esto pero contra la deidad con la que luchábamos…, creo que puedo asimilarlo.**

Ultear dejó la tetera en la mesa y buscó su asiento pero uno de los jóvenes prefirió seguir apoyado en la ventana de su humilde comedor. Sí. El chico lucía bastante perturbado.

Un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad arribó a su corazón, sabía que todo eso había acontecido por causas extrañas de su magia del Arca del Tiempo aunque la mayor posibilidad era la destrucción de la gran puerta Eclipse….Fuera lo que fuera, ellos estaban allí.

Cuatro extraños, extranjeros, peregrinos llegados de alguna dimensión muy distinta a la ella; no obstante, sabía que uno de ellos almacenaba una extraña pero escasa energía dentro de su cuerpo.

—**¿No tiene idea de cómo volver? —** habló el muchacho de cabellos azabaches que mantenía su incomodidad aunque lo aparentaba con su fría actitud.

—**Lo siento. —** negó la anciana bebiendo su té **—. Pero, como le dije a Kakashi-san, quizás unos conocidos puedan ayudarlos. Son el mejor gremio y de hecho todo este festival es por ellos al ser campeones de los Juegos Mágicos.**

—**Este mundo se rige bajo una energía llamada magia ¿no es así, Ultear-sama? —** dijo Kakashi maquinando alguna plan.

Debía de tener algo en su mente para calmar su temor.

—**Cada dimensión a colocado un nombre a la energía que ejecutan pero al final siguen siendo lo mismo. Aquí es magia y según tengo entendido en su mundo es el Chakra. —**contestó Ultear otorgándole al rubio distraído un panecillo más **—. Como dije, al final es lo mismo.**

El equipo 7 volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Llevaban ya más de dos días en aquel lugar. Las ideas llegaban a sus mentes de manera tan arbitraria que los confundían. No sabían que estaba pasando en su mundo, tampoco tenían la mínima noción si Kaguya había sido sellada o simplemente estaría en su mundo gobernando.

Naruto crispó los puños y sintió un ligero dolor en su corazón. Todo lo que habían logrado, las incontables promesas, los shinobis caídos…, todo se había ido y ahora él juntamente con su equipo vivían en alguna extraña dimensión.

No entendía qué era lo que ocurría pero sentía que eso era parte de algún sueño.

_**« ¿Tal vez estamos dentro de alguna clase de jutsu?»,**_ se indagó y fue en ese momento que sintió un golpe fuerte en su corazón.

—**¡Kurama! —** exclamó con fuerza levantándose estrepitosamente de la silla.

Los presentes lo miraron con extrañeza aunque la única sorprendida a magnitud era Ultear.

—**Kurama es un Bijū. Creación de chakra. Él no existe aquí, Naruto. —** dijo Kakashi con cierta incomodidad en su voz.

—**¿Ningún de los Bijū existen? —** el rubio, mirando con asombro y confusión, se llevó las manos hacia sus rubios cabellos.

—**No creo que sea así. —** intervino Sasuke que dejó de mirar al rubio **—. Si esa bestia no existiera, Naruto estaría muerto. Es la regla de ser un Jinchūriki. —** el Uchiha se talló los ojos, quería intentar usar su poder ocular pero eso solo era una pérdida de tiempo**. —Quizás esté encerrado o en algún otro plano dimensional. No lo sé pero sí sé que existe.**

Era un buen punto. Bastante certero y Kakashi tuvo que admitirlo aunque la confusión de las dimensiones, planos y las reglas uqe se regian en los mudnos era un mar de preguntas. Ahora si podía creer fielmente el tema de lo invisible.

Por otra parte, Ultear seguía meditando. La información era escasa en sus recuerdos y por más que el maestro Hades le otorgara un extenso material acerca de la magia que ella controlaba, no había ninguna que se asemejaba a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Fue entonces que su corazón le golpeó. Sintió culpa. Si no hubiera ejecutado el Arca del Tiempo, tal vez ellos no estarían allí.

—**¡Ul-sama! —** de pronto, la voz de una jovencita ocasionó que la anciana perdiera la concentración.

Era la señorita que le había alquilado la posada. La chica ingresó, vestía con un típico traje de trabajo de maid. Sus cabellos eran de un color naranja y su piel tan clara como la leche aunque su rostro infantil lograba que la calificaran como una niña.

—**Buenos días a todos. —** saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios aunque un leve sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas al ver a Kakashi **—. Disculpen las molestias pero quería informarle, Ul-sama, que esta noche tendré que ir al castillo. Se dará el baile y la cena del Reino por la clausura de los Juegos Mágicos.**

— **Oh. Sí. Entiendo. —** contestó la anciana mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

—**Casi lo olvidaba. —** la jovencita sacó de su pequeño bolsillo un cuaderno **—. Aquí está lo que me pidió Ul-sama.**

Realizando un ademán con la mano, la jovencita se retiró aunque su mayor motivo de irse era por causa de cierto peligris aunque éste la ignoró.

—**¿Qué es ese libro extraño? —** preguntó Naruto muy curioso al ver la portada rojiza del libro **—. Se parece tanto a lo que Kakashi-sensei lee.**

El aludido masculló de vergüenza aunque el bendito antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro lo protegía del momento incomodo. Ultear, abriendo el pequeño libro, buscó con lentitud lo que esperaba leer.

Sí. Lo había conseguido. Ellos no estaban tan lejos del Reino.

—**Bien. Ya sé cómo podría ayudarles a conseguir a las personas adecuadas para su problema.**

_**«Solo espero que Jellal y Meredy estén lo suficientemente lejos de aquí. Lo siento tanto pero no quiero cruzarme en sus caminos»**_

.

.

.

.

Por lo poco que podía captar sus ojos, aún no comprendía cómo es que el clima le jugaba una broma tan drástica.

En la mañana se podía ver el perfecto sol afirmando que iba hacer un fantástico, precioso e inolvidable día. Pero no fue lo que ella pudo imaginar.

Tres horas después, todo el reino fe envuelta entre el frio y la densa neblina. La jovencita de cabellos rubios solo bufó, sus planes de ir a buscar lo que llevaría para esa noche en la fiesta se esfumaron y, solo tenía que ser capaz de ver lo que podía hacer en la habitación en esos momentos.

_**«Tal vez debería llamar a Cáncer o a Virgo»,**_ pensó mientras se dejaba caer en su suave cama.

En esos momentos se encontraba totalmente sola. Ni siquiera oía las travesuras de Natsu o los comentarios molestos de Happy. No. Por el momento tenía su propio espacio. No obstante, la inquietud de hace algunos días empezó a incomodarla.

Erza le había comentado lo ocurrido, de aquel inesperado desmayo que ella tuvo en plena charla con el Maestro del gremio. Sin embargo, no fue de gran preocupación gracias a la magia de Wendy. No comprendió lo que le estaba pasando pero si de algo podía esclarecer el momento era que desde la destrucción de la puerta Eclipse, cosas extrañas comenzaron a sucederle.

Y no era la única. Lucy había oído sobre las incomodidades que Yukino comenzaba a manifestar. No había duda. Esa noche, cuando Rogue del futuro fue derrotado, algo salió de las puertas y al parecer su objetivo se revelaba ante los magos celestiales.

Entonces ella suspiró.

Una nueva aventura empezaba a manifestarse aunque quizás sus amigos no lo habían notado. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama para buscar un cuaderno.

Escribió las ideas que pasaban por su mente tal y como podía captar. No quería omitir nada. Tenía que ser lo más sincera posible además que le urgió intensamente plasmar sus ideas.

_**«Rostros. Voces. Lamentos. Son tantos»,**_ pensó ella mientras garabateaba su cuaderno _**«Dragones. Demasiados. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?»**_

Pero arrancó una hoja más de su bloc, la arrugó y la arrojó contra la pared celeste de su dormitorio.

Sin darse cuenta, el suelo estaba ya repleto de bolas de papel desechadas, una señal inequívoca de que había demasiadas cosas en su mente. Tantos recuerdos fragmentados coleccionados desde el primer día del torneo, demasiados problemas, hechos extraños y secretos revelados.

Lucy se frotó las doloridas sienes. No tenía caso, la cabeza le iba a explotar.

—**Lucy-san. — **la vocecilla suave de la niña peliazul provocó que los pensamientos de ella se calmara aunque se preguntó en qué momento había entrado a su habitación **—. Perdona. Estaba llamando a la puerta pero como no me contestaste creí que algo te había pasado.**

—**Le dije que era mejor dejarte descansar. —** habló la Exceed subiéndose a la cama de la rubia **—. Luces un poco pálida ¿te sientes bien?**

—**Ah, sí. Claro. Estoy bien. —** sonrió Lucy casi forzosamente **—.Solo estoy un poco cansada. **

—**Has dormido desde ayer ¿cuánto más piensas descansar? — **Charle se sentó elegantemente sobre la cama mirando con seriedad a la maga celestial.

—**Creo que no deberías hacer esas preguntas, Charle. — **con una tierna y tímida sonrisa, Wendy se expresó **—. Lucy-san está muy cansada como todos nosotros. — **se acercó hacia la rubia **—. Además, ha estado pendiente de Natsu-san y nosotros cuando acabamos con los dragones.**

—**Bueno. Ha utilizado mucha magia celestial para llamar a sus espíritus. — **suspiró la gatita aunque sus ambarinos ojos seguían fijos en la chica.

Sabía que algo malo había en ella. No era necesario ser un genio además de que su don de percibir el futuro le atinaba a deducir lo que pasaba por su mente. Y esta vez no volvería a ignorar esas señales.

—**Oh, casi lo olvido. — **Wendy sonrió juntando sus manitos **—. Mirajane-san me dijo que me acompañaras. Te tiene una sorpresa para la fiesta de esta noche.**

—**Sinceramente no tengo muchos ánimos de asistir.**

—**¡¿Eh?! ¡Lucy-san es la fiesta de todo el reino! —** exclamó Wendy desenado que Lucy cambiara de opinión.

_**«No cabe duda. Algo le está ocurriendo»**_, pensó Charle _**«Y esa precognición tiene algo que ver con todo esto»**_

—**Natsu-san dijo que irías o sino él vendría a buscarte. —** volvió hablar Wendy mirando con una expresión de suplica a la chica.

—**Etto…Ah…bueno, tal vez. —** no tenía otra alternativa. Tenía que ir o ser arrastrada por las ideas locas de su **camarada —. Por cierto ¿han visto a Yukino?**

—**La vi llegando con Mirajane-san. Seguramente fueron a comprar sus vestidos para esta noche. —**Wendy tomó de la mano a Lucy **— ¡Vamos a ver qué cosas compraron!**

Ella no tenía la más mínima intención de ir pero tampoco podía negarle algo a esa pequeña niña que la quería en demasía. Lucy suspiró, tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Ellas no se habían percatado y la Exceed no había dicho ni una palabra para que le prestaran atención. Elevó sus pequeñas alas con el único fin de dirigir hacía la ventana. Sus ojos ambarinos se proyectaron en la figura del castillo. Faltaba poco para el atardecer y con eso la ceremonia que el rey de Fiore otorgaría a los invitados.

Charle se sentó al borde de la ventana. Ya había captado completamente su visión y sabía que algo mucho más difícil se aproximaba. En su mente, dentro de tantos pedazos de pensamientos, circulaba la imagen de personas pero solo eran dos seres que le provocaron escalofríos.

El extraño joven de apariencia infantil y la mujer de largos cabellos plateados que poseía una mirada…terriblemente voraz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>_Pues me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso pero tratare de ser puntual con los capítulos. No fue mucho este capítulo debido a que no quiero entrar con apuros al encuentro del gremio con los chicos de Konoha. Además hago uso de partes donde quedan en el "aire" y es que quiero darle un cambio pero no tan brusco, sino que todo coincida.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Aprovecho de paso para invitarlos a leer mi trabajo: **El Enigma del demonio**que respecta a lo que ocurre después ed la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Mard Geer ®**_


End file.
